Howl of the Wolfhound
by RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd
Summary: Abby Young works at Arkham as an intern. One of her patients goes missing but she finds him along with someone she deffinatly does not expect. Her mind is warped by one of Gothams' worst, it leads to the creation of a new villian, and she's out for blood
1. Meet Abigail

**I OWN ONLY ABIGAIL!**

**I watched Batman Begins and I LOVE Scarecrow, so I had to write a story with him in it. Shouuld I keep going? My oc Abigail is losely based on my one friend at school, who I love to call L-Chan. The park about her hair is 100% true BTW.**

_**"The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans is suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they are okay, then it's you."**_  
><em><strong>Rita Mae Brown<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abigail Young works at Arkham as an intern. When one of her patients goes missing and she finds him in an unexpected place, along with someone she deffinatly does not expect. Her mind is warped by one of Gothams' worst, it leads to the creation of a new villian: Wolfhound, and she is out for blood.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Abigail Young, Abby to her friends, was a smart, ambitious young woman with a love for animals, wolves in particular. She was tall, about 5'7", with a larger, husky, build, burgundy hair that would turn pinkish with enough sunlight and forest green eyes. She currently work at Arkham Asylum as an intern and was well on her way to taking over from Dr. Johnathan Crane. A thin man, 6' tall with dark brown hair and cool blue eyes. Abigail was diligent in her work and quite enjoyed it at times. When she first started at Arkham she instantly made friends with another doctor, Harleen Quinzel, and the two would always be seen together after-hours. Harleen was quite the beauty, the same height as Abigail with her slim figure and classic blond hair and bright blue eyes.<p>

"Abby!" Harleen called cheerfully. She was the only person that called her Abby.

Abby turned and grinned at her bubbly friend. They had just finished work and Harleen was on her way out the door, but Abby had to stay behind. One of her patients had gone missing the day before and they were still searching for him.

"Hey Harleen." Abby smiled, "going home?"

"Nope. Going for coffee. Wanna come?"

"Can't, sorry. Have to stay back and look for the patient."

"He's _still_ missing?" Harleen asked and Abby nodded, "that sucks. Well keep looking. There are only so many places a grown man can hide."

Abby nodded again and waved as her friend walked to her car then headed back into Arkham to look for the missing patient. She stopped for a moment and wondered where he could be. They had searched all but the basement... THE BASEMENT! Abby started towards the basement staircase, even if she didn't have the keys she knew she could find the patient in no time. The door was locked after all. And if a normal man couldn't open it a mentaly ill man definetly couldn't.

Abby bounded towards the staircase and rushed for the basement, tripping and almost falling on her face the whole way down.

Abby reached the bottom of the stairs to find no one was there. Confused she walked forward and tried the handle. Shockingly the door opened and screams echoed around the dingy hallway of the basement. Alarmed Abby ran into a room at the end of the hall and her jaw dropped. There in the center of the dirty room the lost patient lay strapped to a metal table and beside him stood Dr. Crane, checking the now silent man's pulse.

The door slammed shut, the bang echoing around the room, and Dr. Crane whipped around to face Abby fully. Abby stepped back a few steps and banged into the now closed door. Dr. Crane approached her slowly, anger evident on his features.

"What are you doing down here?" The doctor demanded.

"I was looking for the lost patient." Abby told him shakily, afraid.

Crane scowled at her. "And you thought he was down here? In the locked basement?"

"He's right there." Abby said, gesturing to the bound man, "what were you doing with him!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Crane told her and a blast of fear gas enveloped her.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know. Should I keep going? let me know R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. The Beginings of Insanity?

**I OWN ONLY ABIGAIL!**

**I watched Batman Begins and I LOVE Scarecrow, so I had to write a story with him in it. Shouuld I keep going? My oc Abigail is losely based on my one friend at school, who I love to call L-Chan. The park about her hair is 100% true BTW.**

_**"The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success." Bruce Feirstein**_

* * *

><p><strong>I had to switch to First Person to tell the story. It's had to write this part in Third Person so bear with me and I'll switch back soon. Or should I keep in First? Let me know.<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything went fuzzy and it was hard for me to stand. I felt my body slipping towards the floor, legs too weak to hold me up anymore. The patient had stopped screaming and I watched with blurry vision as Dr. Crane moved the man from the table and walked towards me. As he bent down to pick me up his face blurred and seemed to change right before me. Morphing into strange and foreign shapes. Whatever he had sprayed in my face was making the room darken and shapes form in the shadows. I felt the metal of the table press into my back, still warm from the patient before me, and leather straps wrap around my wrists and ankles. Confused and starting to come out of my stupor I struggled against my bonds whipping my head from side to side trying to find a way out.<p>

"It's no use fighting. You wont be able to break free of those." Crane told me over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Crane, what the hell is this?"

Crane turned to me wearing a burlap sack over his head. It was strange and terrifying and sort of funny to see. "It's not Crane, it's Scarecrow."

Suddenly there was another blast of gas in my face and everything went blurry again. As my vision cleared I noticed the room had darkened and I looked around to find the reason why. I looked to my left and saw a small girl standing a few feet from me wearing a white patients' gown with her dark brown hair in front of her face. As I watched I saw blood drop from her face onto her gown and she looked up at me. Where her eyes should have been there were just empty sockets, dripping blood down her face. Alarm shot through me as she staggered forward, closer and closer, finally reaching one small white hand out to me.

"Why didn't you help me?" She demanded in a weak, scared voice, "why Dr. Young? You said you would help me!"

With a shriek she launched herself at me and wrapped her hands around my throat. I thrashed wildly in my restraints and screamed at the girl.

"I don't even know who you are! Let me go!" I thrashed until I noticed that, although she was strangling me, I could still breath normally. This was just a hallucination!

The moment I realized it wasn't real the girl disappeared and the room became relatively normal and I stopped thrashing around to look at, or more accurately glare daggers at and wish for the death of, Dr. Crane.

He seemed confused that I had stopped thrashing and screaming. "What's going on?" He asked aloud.

"It wasn't real. You bastard! You used some sort of drug on me to make me see things!" I shouted.

"My fear toxin shouldn't have worn off so quickly." He said, half to himself.

Crane approached me and slid off his mask so he could study me better. I glared at him and was tempted to spit at him.

"What the hell is your problem Crane?" I snarled, "Let me go!"

"You are the first to come around so soon." Crane said, almost to himself, "I can't let you go. Let's try a more concentrated dose."

I struggled against the bonds holding me to the table. Crane, sick of my cursing and struggling, and ready to continue his experiments on _me, _blasted me in the face again with fear gas. I fought against the encroaching darkness that followed but soon fell back into Scarecrow's world of fear.

The visions that leaped at me were worse than before. I looked around the room and saw things I had only seen in horror movies. In the corner sat a small boy, a headless dog in his lap, laughing about how he told the dog to 'shut up'. To his left stood a small girl with white hair and startling white eyes in a light pink dress under a matching parasol, she held a beaten pink rabbit with it's throat slit and stuffing oozing out like blood. Beside me stood a haggard old woman, half rotten, bits falling off of her. She kept caressing my face with her maggot covered hand. Shuddering I looked away, into the empty sockets of the little girl from before.

"You said you would help us, Dr. Young. Why did you lie? Why do you always lie to us Abby?" I stared at her in shock while more and more horrors filled the room.

Finally I couldn't take any more and a strangled cry flew from my lips. "You're not real! None of this is!"

"Oh, they're real Abby." Scarecrow growled, "as real as I want them to be."

I struggled to get off the table, away from Scarecrow and the horrors he made me see. My movement seemed to set something off within the monsters in the room and they attacked me. Ripping at skin and clothes alike. Screams echoed around the room, but I couldn't tell if they were from me of them. Finally I couldn't take anymore and my mind shut off, sinking me into peaceful darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Keep 1<strong>**st**** person or go back to 3****rd****? I really like 1****st****... Maybe I'll stick with it a little longer... Another chapter or two? I'm going to start writing the next chappy soon so you better tell me ASAP or I'll just do what **_**I**_** want. :) Cuz I can do stuff like that as the writer.**


	3. Freedom

**I don't own anything Batman, including the characters and settings. I own only my own character, Abigail Young.**

**Sorry guys. The chapters have been so short! But this time I'll try and make it longer. No one has said to me if I should stay 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person, so I decided to just keep switching between the two according to the story. AND a shout out to Elodie the Scribe for bringing my attention to certain things, Thank you for that. As well as Marie Annett ****for her strong reaction to my saying " Maybe I'll stick with it a little longer... Another chapter or two". I meant the point of view not the story! It makes me glad to know people like Abby that much. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Abby twisted in her restraints and screamed. Scarecrow seemed satisfied with her reaction to his gas and turned to put his mask away. Just as he was flipping closed the lid of the silver case that held his mask, Abby went silent. Crane turned, expecting her to be dead, to find Abby laying on the table glaring at him.<p>

"You bastard!" Abby snarled. Literally. Something had changed, making her snarled words become more animal like. "Just like the rest of this world you are corrupt. Committing heinous crimes against your fellow man. And hiding behind your mask." Abby spat on the ground and continued. "I will stop you. All of you. Every liar, murderer, mob boss. Every evil person in this broken city. Anyone who has done anything to harm their fellow man."

Crane smirked at Abby. "You wont be able to Miss Young. You see, I'm not letting you go, and you can't get out of those restraints. So threaten all you want, you wont be able to follow through."

Abby glowered at Crane as he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his suit. She kept her eyes on him until he left the basement. As soon as Crane left, Abby started pulling at the restraints again. They were made to keep a patient still while they thrashed, but never had the person they held been able to think coherently. Abby pulled her right hand until the strap was taut, then lowly began to work her hand free. The sweat on her wrist helped her to pull her hand through the cuff of leather until she got to her thumb knuckle and it stopped.

"Damn it!" Abby swore.

She inspected the cuff and where it was stuck on her hand. The obvious solution would be to break the thumb and slip free, but how would she do that with the other hand strapped down? Abby sighed and flexed her hand, thinking hard. Then the cuff slipped a few millimeters farther off her hand! Surprised Abby kept flexing her hand and the cuff slid more. She stopped flexing and tucked her thumb into her palm, which pulled the knuckle in and out of the way. And then she was free!

Hurriedly Abby undid the other straps and jumped off the table. She smiled in victory as she threw the basement door open and ran up the stairs to Arkham. And right into Dr. Crane.

"How did you get out?" He hissed and pulled her into a side room.

"It's easy given the chance to think it through." She hissed back and wrenched her arm free. "And now, _Scarecrow_, let's see if I can't find your little mask to show the cops."

Before Abby could move Crane had her pinned against the wall. She let out a snarl and pulled her knee up into his crotch. Crane dropped to the floor, Abby stepped over him and ran to his office. Once in his office Abby searched everywhere for the case containing the mask.

"Where is it!" She snapped. Any moment now Crane would come in and stop her!

Abby stood for a moment in the center of the office, then noticed a glint of silver under the filing cabinet in the far right corner. Unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. Abby crouched down and pulled out the silver case, then ran out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Abigail POV<strong>

Silver case in hand I fled the asylum, running for my car and screeching out of the staff parking lot. I had to get the mask to Commissioner Gordon! I had to expose Crane and get him put away! As I slowed to a stop at an intersection a few miles from the asylum I looked over at the silver case on the passenger seat. I had to stop Scarecrow. No matter what. There was the sound of tires screeching and my head snapped up to see a white van heading right for me. It skidded to a stop beside my car and masked men got out. Alarmed I slammed on the gas and streaked down the road.

Gunfire made me look back as my tire popped and I lost control of the car. I panicked and wrenched on the wheel. Sending the car into a tail-spin. The drivers side slammed into a tree, shattering the windshield. The car then rotated around the tree so it faced the road and finally stopped.

My head had slammed against the drivers side window, shattering it and cutting my head open. Johnathan's case had flown from the passenger's seat to the floor beneath my feet and slammed into my right leg from the force of impact with the tree and I felt blood trickle down my calf. My collarbone and hips hurt from the seat belt cutting into them. But I could tell nothing was broken, just bruised, luckily.

"Quick, find the case!" A man's voice shouted from somewhere outside the car. "If she's still alive, don't kill 'er. Scarecrow's wants 'er alive."

"Damn you Johnathan." I groaned and released the seat belt.

I grabbed the case from the floor and tried my car door. To my joy it opened with a kick and I fell out onto the dewy grass. Gripping the case I fled into the trees, followed by gunfire. My head was pounding after a few minutes of running in the pitch black trees. I sagged against a tree and listened for signs of pursuit. Farther back there was the sound of men crashing through the undergrowth. Forcing myself onto my feet I ran deeper into the trees then turned to my left and ran for the road.

Pausing again I could hear the sound of vehicles on the highway. Exhausted I ran a few more minutes until I staggered onto the shoulder of the highway. I waved my arms and tried to get someone to stop, but every car kept going and my hope shrank. Finally a van pulled over beside me and the window rolled down. My relieved smile fell as I looked in the van. There in the passenger's seat sat Crane.

"Abigail, looks like you were in an accident. What happened?" He asked with mock concern.

My spirit sagged as he stepped from the van. "Stay away."

He ignored me and stepped closer. I adjusted my grip on the case and swung it at Crane, feeling it make contact with his skull. He fell to the side and I started running. I heard Johnathan curse and take after me. I may have been fairly fast, but he was faster and quickly caught up to me. He grabbed my uniform and pulled me off my feet. Ignoring my curses he grabbed the case and walked back to the van.

"Kill her." He told one of his men as he got into the van.

The van drove off as the man pulled out a gun. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, readying myself for the bullet that would end my life. I opened my eyes again and looked at the light of the sun rising in the east. A shot rang out just as it began to rise over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAND DONE! Mwahaha! So, what do you think? I love writing cliffhangers. Not so much when I read them and have to wait for the next chap to come out. SO worry NOT my dear readers! I'll get the next one out ASAP! Maybe even today... If I feel like it. Until next time Lovelies. ^.^<strong>


	4. Revenge

**I do love you, dear readers so I got the next chap out! Now we shall find out what happened to Abby! Oh, and a new character shows up for a little bit, but not long. I only own the non-Batman characters.**

**This chapter is almost 2 pages long on the program I use, but it's so short here! I need to use something other than OpenOffice...**

* * *

><p>I waited a few seconds for the pain, but it didn't come. Turning I saw the man on the ground and another man standing behind him. He was tall, at least 6' if not taller, and thin, but well muscled, long shoulder length blond hair, a bit of stubble on his chin, and clear, sky blue eyes. He must have been around 20 or 25. I blinked a few times before I realized this man had just saved my life.<p>

"Th-thank you!" I managed to stammer out.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let him kill a pretty girl like you. I'm Jake. Jake Ransom" He extended a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Abigail Young."

"So why did he want you dead?" Jake asked me, gesturing to the man at our feet.

"Scarecrow is who wants me dead, this is just a goon. I was going to expose him, even took his mask as proof. But they shot my tires and I crashed into a tree." I gestured back towards Arkham.

"I can tell. You're covered in blood." Jake shook his head. "Come with me. You're not safe here."

"Where do you want to take me?" I was instantly suspicious.

Jake smirked. "You want to stop Scarecrow, right?" I nodded. "Well police can't do much to him 'cause he hasn't really done anything. But I can help you gain the knowledge to stop him yourself."

"How?"

"I can train you. It will take time, but in the end you can be even better than Batman. I just need you to agree to do anything I say."

I thought for a moment. "Alright. I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

The training had been difficult, but I had managed. And now I was ready. The training had changed me. Helped me lose all the fat off my stomach and develop strong lean muscles, I had cut my hair to just below my jaw and I had developed new scars. But that wasn't all that had changed, I was brutal now, a swift, merciless fighter who could kill without a thought if threatened. Even Jake had said I had changed. Tapped into my animal instinct. So he had given me a new name.

Abigail Young had died, like Scarecrow wanted, the day Jake had found me. The loyal Wolfhound, Abby Dawn, had taken her place. And she was out for blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

Gotham hadn't changed from how I remembered it. Criminals still ran free, wreaking havoc everywhere. People committed atrocious crimes with no remorse. I would end this anarchy soon. Bring order back to my beloved Gotham.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked me.

"Of course." I told him.

"First we need to find him."

I sighed. "That's easy, Jake. Arkham it where he is. He likes to use the crazies in his experiments."

"We start there then."

Since I had worked at Arkham they had no problem letting me on the grounds, not even batting an eye at Jake or bothering to search us. Good thing, because we had weapons everywhere on us. I walked to the front desk and smiled at the nurse there.

"Is Dr. Crane in?" I asked her sweetly.

She seemed surprised. "Didn't you hear? Crane is Scarecrow. He escaped Arkham with all the patients. It was a mess. They still haven't caught him."

"Okay. Thanks Melody." I walked out of the building and back to our car.

"That was wasted time Abby. Now what?" Jake snapped.

"I know it was wasted. But I figured Arkham would be the best place to look!" I growled. "Let me think..."

I sat in the driver's seat for a moment then started the car. We drove in silence until we got into the city.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. We have to find someone who will know where Scarecrow is. Let's try Falcone."

"The mob boss?"

I nodded. "If anyone knows where a criminal is, he will."

"Sorry to burst you bubble babe, but he was taken to Arkham. A while ago."

"Son of a bitch!" I thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

My idea was to make my presence know all across Gotham and let him come for me. _If_ that worked. He _did_ think I was dead.

"You think it'll work?" Jake asked me.

"No clue, but it's all I can think of." I sighed.

"So where do we go? Where do you think he'll be?"

I leaned against the car. "The drug dealers. That's our best bet. He'll need them to get his toxin spread around."

Jake grabbed my hand. "Let's go then."

"Where?" I asked, confused.

Jake grinned at me. "I know where to go!"

"How exactly did you manage that?"

Jake tapped his ear piece. "Remember this? It helps me hear what's going on in a 10 block radius."

"How did you get _that!_"

"I have a _friend_ that makes things for me. He's really good too." Jake shrugged. "Anyway I can hear someone, and it sounds like a drug dealer isn't happy with his drugs."

I grinned. "Scarecrow?"

Jake nodded and we took off. I would get my revenge on Scarecrow. He would pay for experimenting on me and telling his men to kill me! Today he would pay!

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO? Like it? Don't like it? What do you think of Jake and his mysterious <strong>_**friend**_**? I had fun writing this, hope you liked reading it. The drug dealer is the same one from Dark Knight. But I'm not changing what happens in DK with Batman. You'll see next time. Oh and if you want to see Jake it's : http:/fc03. deviantart. net/ fs71/ f/ 2010/ 315/ d/ 3/ aph_ france_ on_ american_ idol_ by_ [Without spaces}. I was going to base him off of France from Axis Powers Hetalia and found this pic. The guy on the left is Jake.**


	5. Scarecrow, meet the Wolfhound

**I own ONLY Jake and Abby. And the mysterious friend of Jakes'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. Writers block and lack of confidence in the story sucks. Add that to the fact that Musical is going to be taking up my time and you got yourself less chapters coming out. BUUUUUTTTT! My Fair Lady should be fun, and who knows, maybe I'll get inspired! I'll get the chapters out as fast as I can so bear with me.<strong>

* * *

><p>The car park was fairly empty now so it was easy to find the dealer, and Scarecrow. I was just about to rush Scarecrow the moment he stepped from the back of his van when Jake grabbed my arm. <em>Dogs<em>. He mouthed at me. I shrugged and mouthed, S_o?_

Jake pulled me close. "You have armor on? You go out there they _will_ get a hold of you and you'll be a sitting duck."

"He's _right_ there, Jake."

Jake kept a hand clamped on my arm and moved in front of me to keep me from running in anyway. Suddenly the dogs started snarling and lunging on their leash. I looked around and set eyes on Batman. Suddenly gunfire reverberated around the car park and the men scattered. I groaned as I saw Scarecrow move to the drivers side of the van.

"That's not him." I heard him say as men started dropping like flies.

A large vehicle, that could only be described as a tank, burst through the wall of the car park and loitered for a moment then sent a missile flying behind the dealers' men.

"That's more like it." I heard Scarecrow say again, almost in relief it seemed, and jumped in the van.

I was ready to take after him but Jake still held fast. "Wait." He ordered.

The van took off and I glared at Jake accusingly. He ignored me and kept his eyes on Batman, who was standing on the railing. He jumped off and I heard him crash down on the van. He then tied up the imposters, along with Scarecrow and took off Scarecrow's mask.

"Don't ever let me find you out here again." He warned.

"We're trying to help you!" One of the imposters shouted.

"I don't need help." Batman answered with his back to them.

"Not in _my_ diagnosis." Crane told him confidently.

"What gives you the right?" The imposter demanded. "What's the difference between you and me?"

"I'm not wearing hockey pads!" Batman rumbled back and took off.

Crane looked from side to side at the men and Jake finally let me go once Batman was out of sight. I ran up to Crane and landed a kick right in his stomach. He didn't seem shocked to see me, only groaning in pain from the force of my boot.

"Not surprised to see me?" I asked.

Crane shrugged. "Since my man ended up dead and your body was never found I could hazard a guess that you would come back."

"Back and better than ever." I told him with a sneer. "But I'll tell you something, Crane, I did die back there. I came back as someone better than Abigail Young, medical student. Now I'm Abby Dawn. The Wolfhound. And I will hunt down people like you that harm people, and stop them."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Lovelies, I couldn't get out that much today. Too anxious about what part I'll get in My Fair Lady. But that's what happens when NO ONE REVIEWS! Come on people, typing a few words won't kill ya. Please don't make me beg. I really need the boost. Especially after a certain Review that I thought was well meaning at first but now realize is sort of a flame... So thanks a lot Elodie the Scribe for downing my confidence... Well stay tuned. Next chappy after... oh about 3 Reviews. Luv ya!<strong>


	6. Never Would Have Guessed

**I own ONLY Jake and Abby. And the mysterious friend of Jakes'. Or do I? You may never know... O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Lone Wolf for the speedy review. And to answer your question the type of Wolfhound is the Saarlooswolfhond. Look them up because they are SUPER pretty. I LOVE the way they look and I really want one. Being in Canada makes me want one more because they are good with cold. And it will be explained further in how she came to have the name she does. Promise. Also ThatOne please understand that I take people saying things like "you are the first to come around so soon bullshit" and "Can I just say that sounds really lame?" as flaming. There are nicer ways to put it. Also, I mentioned this before, like chap 1, that this is based of the characteristics I got from the MOVIE not the game or comics or anything else. Just the MOVIE version of Crane. I have done a little research since writing the last chapter, but can't find much on Cranes' character. So bear with but I hope I'm closer than before. Now on with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Crane smirked at me. "Is that supposed to frighten me? Are you trying to scare the master of fear?"<p>

I glared hard at the man. "No. I know I couldn't if I wanted to. Because you are an emotionless bastard with no feeling for your fellow man."

"I'm trying to cure Gotham of it's fear."

"You're a bully. You're using your fear toxin to manipulate peoples minds and make them go nuts! You made me what I am now." Crane seemed bored by the conversation and that only made me madder.

I stepped forward and punched him in the jaw. Then I pulled back my fist and drove it into his nose. Then I stepped back and took a deep breath, drawing my gun from the holster on my leg. I aimed it at his head and was just about to pull the trigger when Crane spoke.

"Is killing me going to make the nightmares go away?" He asked me and I paused. "You really think this will help? I made you face your fears to try and help you get over them. And now look at you. He has warped your mind to make you a violent, vengeful, monster. It's not the kind of girl you were before. I didn't make you what you are now, your 'friend' did."

I looked at Jake and realized what Crane said was true. I wouldn't have become the Wolfhound if it hadn't been for Jake. He had been the one who fueled my hatred for Crane. He had pushed me to get my revenge. But even when I was training with Jake I couldn't get away from the visions from the basement. Killing Crane wouldn't get rid of them. Nothing would. This revenge was pointless.

"Did you ever ask him _why_ he wanted to help you?" Crane asked me and I shook my head. "Ask him. You'll be quite interested in the answer."

I thought for a moment then turned to Jake. "Why did you help me? Why were you so bent on having me kill him?"

Jake looked me dead in the eyes. "Because I needed someone to do it. That friend of mine that gets me all my gadgets? He's my boss. He won't let me kill Crane. But he doesn't know about you so you could kill him and I wouldn't get shit."

"You were using me to get your revenge on Crane? Just so your boss wouldn't get mad!" I glared at Jake. "What else weren't you telling me?"

"He plans on killing you after." Crane said from behind me and my jaw dropped.

"Is that true!" I snarled at Jake and he looked slightly ashamed. "At least you have the decency to look ashamed you dirty rotten lying bastard!"

I turned the gun on Jake and pulled the trigger. He went down but reached for his gun, but before he grabbed it I pinned his hand down and put a bullet between his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by liars." I growled. "What is wrong with people today? Why do they have to lie and kill each other? It's disgusting."

I turned to Crane and chuckled. "I guess I owe you one for saving my life... How about a deal? We leave each other alone and let the other do what they want."

Crane, knowing a great opportunity when he saw one, agreed and I left him and the imposters tied up in the car park. I couldn't be sure if he would keep his word, but I knew if it came down to it I could kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Abby kept the name Jake had given her, it was who she was now. She still had the memory of how she got the name, but it was tainted with hatred towards Jake. Abby closed her eyes as she lay back on a motel bed and remembered how she became the Wolfhound.

It had happened a few weeks into training with Jake, the two were taking a break and Jake was laughing about how stubborn Abby was being.

**~Flashback~**

"You remind me of the Saarlooswolfhond's my parents used to raise. They were so strong willed and hard to train like you." Jake had laughed. "They were also pretty quiet."

"You know why I'm so quiet." Abby had told him.

"True." Jake was silent for a moment. "You know what?"

"What?" Abby had asked, wary of whatever idea Jake had just had. Most of those ideas ended with new bruises for Abby.

"You remind me of one of the rescue cases my mom took in. Her name was Dawn and she was a beautiful Saarloos but she didn't really trust anyone because she had been beaten at her previous home. She was tall and lean like you and had the most beautiful reddish-brown coat. Eventually she learned to trust us and she turned out to be the best Saarloos we had ever had." Jake had looked over at Abby and smiled. "From now on I'm calling you Abby Dawn, the Wolfhound."

Abby had smiled at Jake and nodded. "I like it."

~**End Flashback~**

Abby sighed. Jake had seemed like such a great guy then. She may have even fallen for him given enough time. But he had lied to her and was planning on killing her after she had taken care of Crane. Crane, that was another thing on her mind. How had he known about Jake's plan? Sure he was smart, but was he really _that_ smart? The mere thought of it scared Abby a bit. The things he had told her had made her question what she thought. Sure he had probably said those things to save his own skin, but how did he know she wouldn't kill him after she killed Jake? Was he really _that_ good at psychoanalysis?

"Could he have made some sort of mind control toxin?" Abby asked herself aloud the laughed at the stupidity of the idea. "That's just absurd. He said so himself, he is the master of _fear._ Mind control would take away peoples will power and their ability to fear. I think. Oh I don't know anymore!"

Abby buried her face in a pillow and groaned. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. But she did know what her next move would be. Rid this city of all the bad eggs and make it better for people to live in. She was sick of liars and criminals. So unlike the Saarlooswolfhonds Jake had told her about. They were honest about if they want to kill you at least. Actually most if not all animals are so unlike humans in that respect. Face a angry grizzly in the woods then at least you know where you stand. Depending on your reaction to the situation you could come out dead or alive. With people it's different. You could be stabbed or shot in a random mugging and you wouldn't even know who the mugger is.

"That settles it." Abby said to the room around her. "I will rid this world of it's liars and criminals by _whatever means necessary_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I got Crane closer to his character this time. I did read up on him a bit so I did make an effort... But if he is still OOC then let me know and send me a bio or characteristics or something to help out? What did you think of the turn of events with Jake? I was going to keep him longer for Batman to take out... But I felt that this was more plausible. Otherwise Abby would end up killing Crane and the story would be over... Any guesses about who the mysterious "Boss" is? Lol. I might reveal it... maybe. Anyway, I need 3 reviews from 3 DIFFERENT people. Lone Wolf reviewed 2 times and I'm counting it this time, but not after this.<strong>

**Oh and for those of you who were wondering, if anyone really cared, I got chorus and dance ensemble in My Fair Lady. -.- Not happy with it 'cause now grade 9's are getting lines over me. A grade 10. Who was in one acts last year. But enough about me. PLEASE REVIEW. Because Reviews are love.**


	7. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys! My computer is out of comiss. The charger is ruined so I can't write anything for the moment. But I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**Sorry guys! love ya! (BTW I'm borrowing someone elses comp. to type this.)**


	8. Change of View

** A/N: Sorry guys! My computer was out of comiss. and I have been busy with musical. But it's over now and my new charger just got in! too bad I forgot my lap top mom's... -.- But I'm using dad's girlfriend's kids' comp to type up a quick chappy for y'all so please excuse any mistakes. Also the backspace doesn't work so bear with. **

**I own Nothing but my characters and ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

I lay back on the Motel bed and sighed. Three days had passed since I had decided to take on the scum of Gotham and so far it was a flop. I was useless without Jake's gadgets! I could fight, but what good was fists and knives and empty guns against the well armed thugs of the street? I had no money for bullets or food. I could go a while without food but I can't fight when my body is malnourished.

"UGH! Where the hell am I going to get money?" I exclaimed.

Jumping up I paced back and forth a few times before something hit me. _Harleen_ could give me money... She does owe me... I grabbed my jacket and rushed out the door.

At Harleen's house the only answer to my furious knocking was a pissed old East Indian woman shouting at me. _Did she move?_ I wondered_._ _She probably did. I have been gone a while... damn..._ I started walking back to the hotel when I was suddenly knocked over by a smallish woman in a jester costume.

"The hell?" She exclaimed then paused and looked me over. "Abby?"

I would know that voice anywhere. "Harleen! I was looking for you!"

"Harley." She told me.

"What?"

"It's Harley now."

I eyed her costume for a moment before I asked, "Harley, are you with the Joker?"

"How'd ya know I was with Mista Jay?"

"The new name clued me in and the costume helped." I grabbed her hand tightly. "Harley, he's a horrible man. How can you stand to be with him? You were so good!"

"Mista Jay ain't a bad man! Bat brain is!" She was on the verge of tears. "He beat Mista Jay to within an inch of his life! He beat him up and threw him back into Arkham! Mista Jay ain't a bad man. He was abused when he was little."

"That's no excuse." I told her softly. She really felt for the Joker and I didn't want to get her upset.

"You don't get it Abby!" She was upset. Great. "Bat brain is the bad guy! Not Mista Jay!"

"Batman?"

"Yes! He beats everyone up! Mista Jay, Harvey, Ivy, Riddler, me. He beats us up then throws us into Arkham and we break out and it starts all over again! It's horrible Abby. The state he leaves my snookums in." She rubbed a few tears away at the thought. "We aren't the bad ones, we just want to help the world in our own way. Sure people get hurt but isn't it the same in wars?"

Harley was right. They weren't evil, people just didn't agree with their methods and labeled them evil. I've been planning against the wrong people. The true evil in Gotham isn't the the "super villains" that try to make Gotham _their_ better place, it's the people that refuse to look at the problems and change them, the people that lie, the people that are lazy and rely on others to change what's wrong. I've been looking at this wrong. All I needed was a push in the right direction.

The people I need to stop are the people that are so comfortable with the crap world they live in they hate anyone who tries to change it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll start working on the story on my own lap top again as soon as I get back to my mom's house on Saturday. Hope you aren't too mad at me. Also, I hope I didn't do as bad on Harley as I did on Scarecrow.<strong>


	9. Someting Isn't Quite Right

**Thank you Ticker for the GREAT review on chapter 6 (I forgot to say that before), I will work on things I promise! I decided to change the direction the story is going because of last chapter. I decided to turn Abby away from the "good guy" path. I know it may seem a little unbelievable but I'm going to try and explain it this chapter. Evil Abby came to me in a dream (although it was really messed up and confusing and I was really scared when I woke up) and it seems like a good direction to go. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

What was wrong with me? One conversation with an old friend and my convictions were out the window! But what Harley said had hit home. After all my time in Arkham seeing these "super villains" behind plate-glass, caged like animals, I felt sorry for them. After seeing the state some of these people as they were brought in, bloody and defeated, I could see why Harley saw Batman as evil. Maybe she was right. I had sat-in on some of the sessions with them and they truly wished to make the world a better place, in their own twisted way. I did want to get rid of the evil in Gotham, but was I looking at the wrong evil? People were becoming lazy and relying on others to protect them instead of protecting themselves. Maybe that would change if Batman wasn't around.

_That's it!_ I thought happily, _in order to help the people of Gotham I need to get them to help themselves. And the only way to do _**_that_**_ is to get rid of Batman. And to get rid of Batman I'll need help._

"Harley?" I began

"Yeah Abby?"

"What would the Joker say to a little help getting rid of the Batman?"

Harley perked up and hugged me around the neck. "Ya mean it?"  
>"Sure do Harley. You can tell 'Mista J' that the Wolfhound is willing to help put a stop to the bat."<p>

Harley let out a happy squeak and ran off down the street, turning to call out. "I'll tell ya what Mista J says!"

I waved to her with a smile, gears turning in my mind. Just _how_ would I get rid of Batman? None of the villains alone could do it. _But maybe together they could_. Where the though came from I didn't know, but I liked it.

"You can't beat him." A high voice told me and I turned to see the eyeless girl from the basement a few feet away in the shadows.

"What do you know?" I snapped.

Suddenly she stood right in front of me, empty sockets oozing blackened blood. "More than you could ever hope to understand."

"You're not real! You're just a product of the fear toxin!" I stopped and stared at her. "But I haven't breathed any in. Scarecrow couldn't have hit me with any. How can I see you?"

"Because you're just as crazy as the rest of us Abby." She answered before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"So you want to team up with me?" Joker asked, sitting at his desk. "Why?"<p>

"How else am I going to stop Batman? No one can do it alone but if all the so called 'super villains' team up we can take him down no problem."

"There's a slight problem with that. See, we don't exactly work well with others. Hence why we never team up."

I sighed and slumped down in a wooden chair. "If we all work together, even if we just coordinate crimes, we can bring Batman down and make Gotham the city it should be."

"It could work."

The little eyeless girl appeared behind Joker and smiled at me. "Sabotage would be a nice touch."

"I could find a way into the Batman's hideout and take care of a few of his gadgets." I agreed. "But how?"

Joker perked up. "Just put ya in a bit o' danger. Batbrain's a sucker for pretty girls in distress."

Nodding I stood again and began to pace. "We just need a plan."

"Plan? Why does everyone need a plan? Let's create a little chaos!" Joker laughed for a moment before walking over and knocking me over the head hard enough to make my vision go dark.

_Son of a bitch! _Was my last thought before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Super duper short I know but I really just want to get a new chapter out with my new ideas. And now I'm fresh out. A few reviews might help :) Please? Oh and I've been thinking of adding a new OC named China Doll to the mix to help out our little Abby.<strong>

**This is basically what she looks like except she has dead black eyes, not purple. Put a period when the (dot) is.**

**http:/s595(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/tt38/Olivia_Reita/Anime/?action=view¤t=&sort=ascending**

**What do you think? Next chappy after 4 reviews!**


	10. This doesn't look good

**I have no ideas. I've lost all inspiration for this story and I don't know how much more I can write without it sounding forced and rushed. I've been trying and trying but the words aren't flowing like they usually do. Normally at this point in my writing (because I usually don't post the stories) I just forget it and move on to something new. But because I can't leave you all hanging I've decided to push onward and finish. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p>My head was fuzzy and throbbed as I opened my eyes. Joker and Harley stood a few feet away and Joker was saying something I couldn't understand. Was he even speaking English? The little girl walked up to me and grinned.<p>

"Finally up? Good, because we're in trouble." She looked at Joker. "Don't know what he's planning but it's not good for us."

"Us?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Abby, you know as well as I do that if you die I'm finished too." The girl turned her empty sockets to look right at me. "We both know you're crazy."

"Shut up." I snapped and turned my attention to Joker.

"... I'll kill her if you don't come quick Bats." He said before bursting into laughter.

Harley turned and looked at me. "Mista J! She's awake!"

"What the hell?!" I shouted. "I thought we had an agreement!"

"Well things change my dear, and sometimes they change very quickly." The Joker walked over to me. "Now we don't need you yet so you need to go back to sleep."

And I was knocked out yet again by the Joker

**No one's POV**

In a white room that looked like a childs', a woman dressed in a black and white Lolita Dress with ash gray hair and black eyes, one marred by a scar, lounged against a giant white pillow. **(A/N refer to the link in the previous chapter)** A blonde and a red head stood before her. The blonde wore a black corset and a frilly black skirt as well as dark tights and heels, her hair was held in pigtails by a pair of black bows while her bangs fell into golden eyes. The red head was similarly dressed but had a more punk rock tone with a dragon tattoo, blue lips, gray eyes and dog collar as well as two leather bracelets, one being red and studded and the other being black, a black and white top hat perched on her head and two oversized black roses were on either side of her head, holding her hair in pigtails.

"Raggedy Ann." The Lolita addressed the red head then the blonde. "Mary Annette."

"China Doll we have some sad news." Mary told her. "Jack is dead."

"Jack-in-the-Box? How?"

Ann looked sadly at her clunky navy boots. "The girl he was helping. The one called Wolfhound. She shot him 'cause he was using her to kill Scarecrow. He called himself Jake then."

China Doll scoffed. "Trying to cut his ties to us I'm guessing." She paused a moment then looked at the two before her. "Find this Wolfhound. Bring her to me."

"Yes China Doll." Ann and Mary said in unison and turned to leave.

"And don't break her." China called. "I don't like when my toys are broken."

The two nodded then left the Lolita sitting in the center of the white room, lounging on her pillow.

_**Howl of the Wolfhound**_

Abby was still unconscious when Batman showed up. Hidden high in the shadows of the rafters he watched as the Joker and Harley waited for him. Two other pairs of eyes watched the scene as well. Cautiously Batman dropped down behind Abby and untied her before sneaking her out. It took a moment for the Joker to notice but the scene was almost comical, especially when the blare of sirens could be heard. Ann and Mary followed Batman and watched as the masked hero revived their target, listening to their conversation.

"Batman? Guess Joker's plan didn't work." Abby muttered to herself.

"What did Joker want with you?" Batman demanded.

Abby rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know. To use me to lure you close so we can kill you."

"'Kill'?" Batman gave her a severe look. "'We'? So you were in on it?"

"Well, yeah, in a way. I told him I wanted to team up to put an end to you. I didn't exactly sign up to be knocked out a bunch of times." Batman shook his head, unable to believe he had actually saved someone who wanted him gone. "You're Gotham's great hero. The man in the mask who saves everyone. But all that's done is make Gotham lazy. Everyone expects to be saved when things go bump in the night. They need real leadership, they need to grow backbones. They question authority then expect to be protected when the bad guys come. They're like untrained pups. If the Mayor says 'jump' they ask 'Why should I?' When we take over and _I_ say 'jump' they'll jump and pray it's high enough to keep them from being cut off at the knees."

"You're just as crazy as the rest of them." Batman growled. "I should take you to Arkham." He reached to grab Abby's arm but she quickly dodged away.

"I used to work there you know. But then Crane hit me with some gas and I went a little loopy for a bit. I escaped though. I got away and I was planing my revenge. But then I realized _they _aren't really 'bad', you are. You're just a big bully with some fancy gadgets." She kept dodging his advances as she talked.

Batman let out a small growl of frustration at her evading him but managed to get a hand on her arm. With her free hand Abby threw a fist that connected solidly with his jaw. Batman didn't want to hit her, he had never felt right harming a woman, but this girl was obviously crazy and harmful and he had no choice but to subdue her and take her to Arkham. With that thought in mind Batman threw a punch that dazed the girl and allowed him to restrain her hands and begin leading her to where the bat-mobile was parked. To his surprise when he reached the tank two other girls stood in front of it. Batman eyed the pair carefully as he approached.

"Give us the girl." The blonde demanded.

Batman set the girl on the ground and took a defensive stance. "I don't think so."

"Fine." The red head smiled and threw what looked like a red bouncy-ball. It landed in front of Batman and a green gas exploded from it, blinding him. When it cleared all three girls were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm back. And I think I'm nearing the end of all this. It's good to be back to this story but the ideas just aren't there. I apologize but after this there may only be one or two more <strong>**chapters. Thanks for reading guys and please review. I love you!**


	11. I LIIIIIIVVVVEEEE!

I'm alive! And working really really hard to find my muse again. I had a small battle with depression on top of grade 12 year and a handful of crappy exes and work. But I'm graduated and on my way to SIAST in September! Woo hoo! So hopefully I can get some writing done and finally give you guys a new chapter. :D thanks for sticking with me.


	12. If I Get Knocked Out One More Time

**So I discovered while looking for inspiration to get back to writing this that there is a Batman villain very similar to China Doll called Baby Doll... Oops... But they aren't the same people! China is actually a grown woman who just wants to be a little girl. I might do a little origin story as a one-shot some day for fun. But they are different! Just similar. Also I got a review from ****highlander348 ****that had an awesome idea in it that motivated me to get my butt writing. So thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

I was tied to a chair when I woke, more than a little peeved that I had been knocked out _again. _I glanced around the white room until my gaze fell onto a woman dressed as a little girl.

"So you're the one who killed Jack." She sneered at me, unimpressed.

"Who?"

"You know him as Jake."

Oh, that bastard. That wasn't even his real name? "Why do you care?"

"He was one of my toys. I don't like it when my toys are broken. But you'll do as a replacement."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You don't get to think. You just do. And if you don't do what I say then you won't live to regret it." I glared at the girl and she just smiled back, expecting me to give in.

"Go to hell!"

Her smile turned into a frown and I felt a blow to the back of my head. I glanced back to look at the pair who had taken me. I would have been grateful that they got me away from the Batman had they not brought me here.

"Stick her in the closet until she decides to behave. You get this one chance. Misbehave again and you die."

The two girls dragged me into a tiny, windowless room and closed the door. A lock clicked and I was left alone in the dark. I tried to work my way free of the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. Then I tried to break the chair and that only succeeded in wedging me sideways on the floor. The only way out now would be to play along with this game until I had a chance to escape. With a groan and a heavy sigh I closed my eyes and called out.

"Fine! I'll behave!"

The lock clicked and light flooded in, blinding me. The ropes released me and I was dragged back in front of the woman/child.

"Good. You will call me China Doll. From now on your name will be... Barbie!" I gave 'China Doll' a exasperated look before nodding. She pointed to a pile of clothes at her feet. "Put those on then Ann and Mary will tell you what to do."

I picked up the bundle and followed the two girls, Ann and Mary, to a small room with a mirror to change. The first item was a ghastly, hot pink dress that fell to mid-thigh, followed by white tights and hot pink, 4-inch pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror with a shudder before leaving the room.

"Why do I have to wear pink?"

"Barbie wears pink so you have to." Replied the blond with a shrug.

I glared at their dark outfits before growling out, "what next?"

"Next we dye your hair. Then we're going out. China said we have to go to this house and deal with the guy who lives there."

I shuddered to think what China Doll's idea of 'dealing' with someone was.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet. I wonder who they're going to visit? Cookies to whoever guesses right! Talk to you later lovelies!<strong>


End file.
